Angels and Demons
by Colin Rain
Summary: Kagome had seen just about everything in the Feudal Era, or at least she thought she had. When a woman in white arrives with a message for Inuyasha and Sesshomoru she will quickly discover that she thought wrong.
1. The Angel from the North

Disclaimer- This is a fanfiction, nothing in this is designed to reflect ownership of Inuyasha.

Kagome woke, Inuyasha still fast asleep, his head still resting on her chest with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled to herself, feeling safe and content. She looked down at her husband, awake he was defensive, loud, rude, and at times a downright jerk to everyone around him, but sleeping he was quiet and peaceful. Running her hands through his hair, he hugged her tighter, she tried imagining the kinds of things he dreamt of something to do with fighting came to mind, but then she couldn't imagine such a peaceful expression for such a violent act.

Inuyasha woke, he loved it when Kagome would run her hands through his hair, he held her closer nuzzling her chest. Not wanting her to stop; he pretended to still be asleep. He had always loved her scent, especially when he was waking up to it. Since she came back he couldn't spend enough time with her, she joked that he was making up for lost time, but he knew that the pleasantries of being newly married would soon come to an end and he would have to venture into the East.

* * *

><p>Sesshomoru watched from a distance, he had enjoyed the love-hate relationship he and his half brother had shared over the past few years. Thinking back to their confrontations, each one testing, preparing, teaching him. It was just like their father had for Sesshomoru. He still didn't consider Inuyasha worthy of their father's name, but only because he was only half demon, but that didn't change the fact that he still carried their father's blood. He had watched his brother over last few days, he almost hated how short his brothers honeymoon would be, but he know a representative of the North would arrive soon and work would begin. Unlike a demon that Inuyasha could just slice up, the task that lay ahead would test him in ways not even Sesshomoru could fully comprehend.<p>

"Seshomoru, is he ready?" A strong female voice came from behind the demon lord.

Turning to address the voice, Seshomoru was surprised, though it wasn't outwardly expressed, a young angle walked up beside him. "No, he's sleeping. State your name."

"My name is Catherin of Pairs." The woman extended her hand with a smile.

"You don't really expect me to kiss your ring do you?" Had she been a man he would have removed the hand.

"It is protocol for lesser beings." Catherin pulled her hand back, realizing he had no intention on following protocol.

Seshomoru walked past her without a word.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, there's something I have to tell you." Inuyasha finally spoke. Having smelt the angel he knew they didn't have much longer.<p>

"I didn't wake you did I?" Kagome continued running her hand through his hair.

"No. There's something that I have to do." The concern and sadness in his voice was unmistakable.

"Do?" Kagome hugged his head closer to her chest.

Inuyasha rolled off of her. So that he was now laying on his side looking into her eyes, "The Empire of the North has asked Sesshomoru and I to reclaim land that was left to me. I have no interest in the land, and have yielded it to Sesshomoru years go, but because of the laws of the East, it wasn't in my possession so I couldn't give it to him."

Kagome nodded not wanting to interrupt.

Inuyasha set up now, looking back toward the angel. "I know we haven't been back together very long, but this isn't going to be a short or safe journey for me. I'm going to have to reclaim the land from the lords that have laid claim to it." Inuyasha kissed his wife's hand. "I hope you understand."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha down to herself and kissed him deeply, "and I hope you know I'm going with you."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "Do you think I'm stupid! There is no way I'm going to let you go with me!" He hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but there was no way he was going to let Kagome come with him, when he didn't even know where he was going.

Kagome couldn't stand when he got like this; he would yell, she would yell and they would both end up in a fight. Standing up she simply glared at Inuyasha.

"I don't care how mad you are at me your still not coming!"

Miroku had been passing by when he was alerted to Inuyasha and Kagome, by their usual fighting, calling over to them, "Coming where?" Miroku started walking toward them.

Kagome was happy to see Miroku and to change the subject, since their last child, both he and Sango had been very busy with raising children. "Hey Miroku, how is Sango doing?" Looking to Inuyasha, "We'll discuss this later."

"_There isn't going to be much later Kagome._" Inuyasha thought to himself. Looking toward the Angel, he knew she would soon make her appearance, but he would deal with that when she did.

Slapping Inuyasha on the back "married life isn't all it's cracked up to be is it?" The two of them fought like a married couple before at least now they had a reason. "Sango is doing fine, she was asking about you the other day, the twins give her a handful, you should stop by I know she'd love to see you."

Kagome smiled, "I see you're not there helping her." Sango was talking with her last week about needing some free time; maybe she could talk Miroku into watching the kids with Inuyasha so they could have a girl's night.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku began walking back toward the village talking as they went.

* * *

><p>Catherin watched from the tree line, she had never had an assignment that dealt with lower species before, but had been warned that the Western Lord didn't see things the way they did in the North, but to refuse to kiss her ring! She hoped that she would have a better welcome from Inuyasha and Kagome.<p>

As she stood there Kaede walked up next to her. "It's been many years since I've seen your kind in the West."

Catherin turned toward the old Priestess, "Not since the Angelic Wars." It wasn't until Sesshomoru that we were even permitted in the West." She held her ring out.

"You're going to find that your station in the North has little meaning here. You're here to help Inuyasha in the East aren't you?" Kaede had not intended to insult to angel, but had not intentions of kissing her ring either.

"I'm learning that more and more, I was hoping Sesshomoru was the exception. What is your name Priestess?"

"I am Kaede, and what do they call you?"

"I am Catherin of Paris, but just Catherin in the West it seems." Trying to maintain her professional disposition, it was difficult with this woman. She had flown many hours and was both tired and hungry. Hoping the old woman would go away she turned back around to watch the three disappear out of sight. She could still sense the old woman at her side as her stomach growled.

Kaede smiled, even angels were mortal and needed rest and food. The young woman beside her was both young and naive in the ways of the world, but she wasn't going to let her starve. "Well we had better get back to the village and get you something to eat then."

Catherin knew that she shouldn't, but unless she wanted to eat dirt she had no choice, but to agree. Having never been out of the North she didn't even know what plants were eatable. "Thank you Kaede." Besides this would be the best way to observe the customs of the West and eventually meet with Inuyasha.

Catherin fallowed Kaede back to the village, as they neared the village the children that had been playing by the stream came running over to the Priestess.

"Kaede! Kaede!" The children cheered as they hugged the old woman.

"Children, what have you been doing today?"

It wasn't long before the children took notice of Catherin. Each of them looked curiously at the angel, they had seen demon all their lives, but to see an angel was something they had never encountered. One of the children look at Catherin, "Hi, my name is Inochi, what's yours?

Catherin looked down at the little girl, "My name is Catherin of…. Just call me Catherin." She didn't even bother extending the formality of her ring to the child. If Sesshomoru and the Priestess wouldn't, no doubt these children wouldn't either.

Inochi smiled and the children ran off again. "They are something aren't they?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, they are so happy and carefree even in such a dangerous world." Catherin wondered why their parents let them wonder about so freely when demons were around every corner.

"It's the danger that makes them so happy and carefree. They will have enough to worry about when they are grown, for now they just enjoy being alive." Kaede could tell that Catherin had little experience around children. "Do you have children of your own?"

Catherin blushed; _"does she really think I'm that old?"_ "No, in the North we don't even start thinking about marriage and children until later in life. I'm only nineteen by human years." Catherin wanted to observe the children more, in the North everything was structured and these children would be in school learning about the world, the Children in the West experienced it.

Kaede could see that Catherin was deep on thought and so they stood watching the children play for a short time. "This way child." Kaede walked into her hut.

* * *

><p>"Sango I'm home!" Miroku stepped inside. Inuyasha and Kagome waiting outside, Kagome was so excited to surprise her that she could barely keep from laughing.<p>

"Where have you been? I've been here all day long with your kids!" Sango was happy Miroku was home, but the children had pushed her to her last nerve; as children tend to do.

Rubbing the back of his head, he didn't have the heart to tell her he had been napping on the river bank. "I have a surprise for you; you won't believe who decided to drop by!" Miroku pulled the door back revealing Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome raced into hug Sango and Inuyasha looked around. The children always found it amusing to ambush him when they would play demon slayer.

Sango felt a rush of both joy and anger rush over her. She was happy to see Kagome and Inuyasha, but Miroku had used them to dodge a bullet and without warning. As she hugged Kagome she mouthed to Miroku, "When they leave your dead." She then let the anger go. "Kagome!"

As they hugged Inuyasha having seen what Sango said leaned into Miroku, "Looks like you screwed that one up." Inuyasha satisfied that the children were either out or not interested in attacking him relaxed.

"Sango what are you doing tonight?" Kagome couldn't believe Miroku would just leave Sango by herself like that and had a plan to help Sango; and probably Miroku too.

"I have close on the line and dinner to cook, will you be joining us?" Sango dearly hoped they would, while she had other things to do too the temporary break would feel like a vacation at this point.

Stepping back from Sango, Kagome smiled, "Actually Miroku and Inuyasha volunteered to take care of the house tonight so we could have a girl's night." Kagome had to restrain herself as Miroku turned a sheet of white and Inuyasha fell on the floor.

"I'm doing what tonight!" Inuyasha jumped back to his feet. Who the hell did she think she was volunteering him to babysit!

Miroku started to pipe in as well, but the glares that both Sango and Kagome were enough that all he could reply was, "yes dear."

Kagome had predicted Inuyasha's response perfectly, "You owe me!" Kagome wasn't about to say what he owed her for, but he owed her big.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, when she was right, she was right. "I'm not a baby sitter." Inuyasha half protested.

When Kagome came back to live with Inuyasha there were a few comforts from home she brought with her. Things like food, flashlights, and other things would expire over time, what she brought were much more personal and long lasting, but among them was a dog whistle. Pulling the whistle up from around her neck she looked at Inuyasha, "You owe me and you know it" She put the whistle to her mouth as a final threat.

Inuyasha knew instantly he was beat, "Alright, Alright, we'll watch the kids." Looking to Miroku, "but their your kids and I'm not changing diapers"

* * *

><p>Sesshomoru had been standing in a tree just outside Kaede's hut watching both Kaede and Catherin eat. Something about this Angle didn't sit right with him. If she was suppose to accompany his brother to the east why would they send such a young and inexperienced agent to do it, something about this didn't sit right with Sesshomoru and he left to seek out Myoga and ToTosai's counsel on the matter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the food Kaede." Catherin had to admit it was quite good, but now she needed to get on with what she had come to do.<p>

"It's perfectly alright child. Will you now go to Inuyasha?" Kaede had been curious as to what her intentions with Inuyasha were.

"Yes, it's important that we be on our way soon. The lords that have claimed Inuyasha's land are planning an attack on the North; most of our forces are working on the North East boarder." Catherin knew she was sharing too much, but this woman put her at ease the way her own mother had before she died.

Kaede thought to herself, _"So that's why they want Inuyasha to go reclaim the land."_ Kaede knew a little about the angel social society. They were forbidden to kill outside of the North; it was part of the end of the Angelic Wars. "Do you think it will come to war?"

Catherin stiffened; she had been putting the thought of war from her mind that to hear it out loud made her all the more fearful. "Yes, the High Lord Shinato believes it will. And from the rumors they will win." Catherin tried to hold back the tears, but a single tear escaped and streamed down her face.

Kaede gasped, if these lords were powerful enough to take on the Angels of the North and win, what hope did Inuyasha have? "Calm down child. These are only rumors, and I'm sure Inuyasha will be able to handle it." Though somehow she knew there was more that the High Counsel had not told Catherin.

Wiping her eyes Catherin nodded, "The east doesn't believe in demons so I'm sure that he will." She herself had never seen a demon fight, but the stories that were told were enough to give her peace, at least for the moment. She stood looking toward the door, "I must find Inuyasha."

Kaede stood as well, "I'll walk you over there. I'd like to see them as well."

The two women departed for Inuyasha's.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango had left the boys to watch the children and tend the choirs.<p>

Sango had been so happy that Kagome suggested they take the night off; it had been weeks since she had a night to herself. "Kagome, how are things with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled, she had given up her life with her family and the future to be with Inuyasha and she did so willingly, what could be better than being in his arms. "Great, he is grumpy in the mornings, but I already knew that, then again he is pretty much grumpy all the time." Both girls laughed. They continued their walk in quiet before Kagome asked, "How are things with Miroku, the way it sounds your raising the kids on your own."

Sango smiled, "It's not like that, and he helps me out a lot." The words were hallow, but they were true. "I just get upset when he "wonders off"." Sango couldn't help herself. He had been a womanizer the whole time she had known him, and since they were married it seemed he had settled down. Occasionally he would flirt with one of the woman in the village, but she had thought it harmless, but lately he had been taking more and more "walks" and they were lasting longer and longer. "Kagome, I feel like Miroku might be cheating on me." Sango collapsed into tears.

Kagome was quick to wrap her arms around her friend, "Sango." Kagome didn't know what to say, she wanted to protest, but Miroku had been spending more and more time with the blacksmith in town and it wasn't like the rumors were not going around about them. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't. Kagome knew that whatever the reason Miroku wouldn't hurt Sango like that, "He loves you, Sango. You're the mother of his children; he wouldn't do something like that." She couldn't help but think back to Miroku's master though and how bad he had been. If he was cheating on Sango she would never forgive him.

Sango continued sobbing, "I just don't know any more. I know what everyone in town is saying about them." Her sobs became more crying.

* * *

><p>Kaede and Catherin had been passing on the other side of the stream when Kaede heard the unmistakable sound of Sango crying. The priestess scanned along the other side and spotted both Kagome and Sango. "Sango, whats troubling you so?" She started toward the bridge and Sango and Kagome. "Sango what is the matter?"<p>

Catherin stood on the other side of the bridge not wanting to follow.

Sango was trying to calm herself down, she couldn't believe how upset she had become and just so out in the open. She had been bottling it up for some time.

"I don't think Sango wants to talk about this out here like this." Kagome had seen the look of embarrassment on her friends face. To Sango, "Do you want to come over, I'll make a pot of tea and you can let it all out?" Trying to both appease her friend, and at the same time not wanting it swept under the rug so to speak.

"That would be nice Kagome. I don't mean to bother you with my personal life." When they were fighting Naraku they would talk like this every evening, but now her only social life was in the market, or with Miroku.

Kaede and Kagome helped Sango up, when it hit Kaede, she had forgotten Catherin. She had been so worried about Sango that she put the thought from her mind. Motioning for Catherin to come along.

They made their way to Kagome's. Inuyasha while never having a house of his own did wonders when it came to carpentry. He had built her a very nice house for the time. After the group of ladies had gone inside Kagome's; Catherin waiting outside; Kaede asked, "Kagome, might I have a word with you. I have someone that needs to speak with you." Looking to Sango, "I'll stay with Sango and keep her Company. She is just outside."

Hesitant to leave Sango, and doing so only after Sango nodded, "I'll be alright." She was starting to feel better just being around friends again.

Kagome left the two in the kitchen with Kaede beginning to make tea. Opening the door she gasped out loud, before her was a real live Angel.

* * *

><p>Catherin could see the shocked expression on Kagome's face. She was a bit surprised that a priestess would have such a reaction, but it had been many years since the Angelic wars. "Kagome I presume?" Catherin began to extend her ring, but feeling foolish simply left it as an offering of a hand shake.<p>

Hearing her voice Kagome snapped back, she shook the Angel's hand. "Yes, can I help you?" In all their adventures Kagome had never even heard of the existence of angels.

"I need to speak with Inuyasha, is he home?" Catherin had her fingers crossed; she wanted to get moving by morning.

Remembering the conversation with Inuyasha, the angel must be from the North. "No, he's out."


	2. A Ripple in Time

There was so much she wanted to know, but for right now she wanted to get back to Sango. "Would you like to wait inside?"

Catherin nodded and followed her in. "Your house is incredible." Catherin wasn't sure what to say, Kagome look to be about her age, but she was sure they had nothing in common.

"Thank you." Kagome barely heard anything as she rounded the corner into the Kitchen.

Sango was looking much better and was just about to begin when Kagome entered the room. "I know it's probably nothing, but he is spending more and more time away from home. Then there are the rumors that are going around town." Sango couldn't help feel betrayed.

Kagome set in the chair next to her, "Sango, other than the rumors have you noticed anything different about Miroku?" If he was cheating she was sure there would be more than simple rumors.

Sango thought hard about it, other than him being gone for long periods of time during the day, nothing seemed out of the ordinary about his behavior. He was still the perverted monk she married. "No, not really, he is pretty much himself. I just don't get to see much of him." Sango had to admit that looking at it that way made it seem less like he was cheating and more like he as avoiding work. That thought didn't sit well with her, but being angry with him because he slacked around the house was way better than feeling like she might lose him.

Kagome smiled, "Have you asked him about it?"

Sango's eyes brighten more, "no, I haven't." She had been so preoccupied with the rumors that she had been too afraid to ask him, and while he was a pervert he wasn't a liar. Sango couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Kagome, I think I'll do that when I get back."

It was now that Kaede turned everyone's attention back to Catherin who had been awkwardly standing across from them. "Catherin please continue with what you were saying earlier, tell me about these lords."

"Please sit down." Kagome had been so worried about Sango she had forgotten to offer her guest a seat.

Catherin sat across from Kaede, who was quick to pour her a cup of tea.

"I'm not suppose to talk about it with anyone, but Inuyasha." Catherine bit her lip, the look Kagome was giving her was enough to make her feel should say something and as much as she wanted to find Inuyasha and get going his mate had a right to know what he would be doing.

"They call themselves the Mystic Beings. They are seven mages of great power that were originally placed as the guardians of the lands after the Angelic Wars. High Lord Shinato, Inu Taisho, Pope Paul, and the High Merlin each selected one mage. Each mage was then allowed to choose an apprentice who would eventually take over their position as guardian of the Central lands. This was done to prevent war between the four rulers. For the first few decades this proved wonderful, the four Mages and the apprentices waged war with each other and anyone from the North, South, East, or West that entered their territory. It wasn't until the death of the original mage guardians and their apprentices that problems arose. Unlike their predecessors the 3rd generation of Mage Guardians were happy to stop fighting among themselves. They worked quickly to unite, abolishing the charter that had been agreed by the great Lords and adopting a much more outwardly aggressive style. By the time of Inu Taisho's death the Four Mages had disposed of Pope Paul of the east and bested the High Merlin of the south. The only reason this war hadn't come sooner is one of the mages Alkor had become so powerful the other six mages feared he would eventually rule as king so they've spent the last 500 years fighting him and his supporters. It seems that they finally finished him and now wish to conquer the North.

Kaede nodded it was as she had heard it as well. Looking to Kagome and Sango, "The Lords are not united by anything other than a desire to rule the world."

Catherin nodded.

"So basically this is just a balance of power?" Kagome remembered reading about the unification of Japan under the first Shogun and wondered if that might what was taking place now.

Catherin look down, "It's bigger than that. We angels have the ability to foresee the future, and about 5 years ago a time rift was created when you travelled back from your world. In a way Kagome, you returning have changed the course of history. We do not know why you were able to come back after the Bone Eater's well was sealed and the Jewel destroyed. Shinato spoke with me before I left that your knowledge of the future would not be of any use now, since everything in your time would have been erased.

Kagome sat wide eyed; tears began forming as what was said began to sink in. She had wanted to be with Inuyasha so bad she hadn't even given a thought to how it would affect the flow of time or for that matter how she was even able to come back in the first place. Choking back sobs, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." How could she have been so selfish, and then she gasped. "What about my family?"

Catherin couldn't look her in the eyes, "It's as if you never existed in their time." She didn't want to continue saying anymore. She could tell how much pain she had caused simply by telling Kagome what she had so far.

Sinking into her chair she tried to imagine her mother's reaction if she were to go back. "Are they alright though?" She had to know that much, if nothing else she would know they were safe.

Catherin clenched her fist tight; she wanted to lie to the woman so bad. She didn't want to tell her that because of the rift, human's existed as slaves to serve in the palaces of the mages, or that Inuyasha's fate was already sealed. "Kagome…." Then it hit her, what Shinato had said just before she left. "Kagome, the future isn't certain of anything. Because you don't exist in the future, you don't exist in our world. Anything that happens involving you is completely unknown even to the most seeing angel, because your decisions are not part of the flow of history."

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomoru, your not really still going through with this are you?" Rin spoke softly beside him.<p>

He had to admit what he was told was concerning, but not because he actually believed it. The thought of simple wizards believing themselves to be stronger than himself, was enough to make up his mind about going. "Rin stay in the village with Jaken."

Rin nodded silently. She knew when he had made up his mind it was useless to argue, while she wished at times she had the courage to speak her mind, she knew it would only upset him and while she feared no physical danger the thought of disappointing him was worse than any attack could be. "Will you be back in time for my birthday?" Since joining the village, Kaede thought it was proper to give Rin a proper birthdayevery year, though nobody actually knew when it was.

Sesshomoru had thought the idea of such a ceremony was ridiculous, he didn't need a day to bring gifts to Rin, but he could easily see how exciting such an event made her, "You think it will take that long?" Humor wasn't something the demon lord did often.

Rin smile widened as she shook her head no and rushed to hug the demon lord's side.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, you can't possibly think of leaving me alone with these monsters!" Miroku called in vain as one of his children pretended to slay him.<p>

Leaving Miroku inside Inuyasha turned his attention to the pressing matter at hand, finding that angel. It didn't take him long before the scent started to led him home.

Walking in he could hear the women talking in the kitchen, but what shocked him most was seeing Sesshomoru standing in the entry way. "What are you doing here." Inuyasha huffed.

Sesshomoru had herd all that Catherine had told and was certain now, "I'm going with you."

Inuyasha laughed, "Making sure I don't hurt your land to much?" It was easy to tease his brother, but why he was going was more perplexing.

Sesshomoru simply walked on into the house, Inuyasha fallowing behind him. The talking stopped when Sesshomoru and Inuyasha entered the kitchen, for the next few moments nobody said anything, Catherine was the first to speak.

"Inuyasha, I'm Catherine of Paris and I'm your escort to the East." She hadn't expected him to come to her, but she was relieved that they may actually get going by morning.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and could tell something had upset her, she looked like she was on the edge of tears. Moving across the room he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. "So why don't you tell me where we are going."

Still sitting, Kagome pulled Inuyasha's arms tight around her.

"One of the central kingdom's. Your father's portion of the central lands."

Inuyasha smiled, "Well, this won't be as long as I thought."

Catherine felt no comfort from Inuyasha's comment, instead she had lost the safety of thinking he could actually do it. Looking at the half demon in front of her, she was sure they were all doomed. Catherine sighed explaining all she previously had to Inuyasha.

"That doesn't sound too tough, just a bunch of human's who have been playing in a really small sandbox. I'll teach them a thing or two." Inuyasha was ready now; he figured they'd be back by dinner. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Another long pause lingered in the room before Kagome spoke. "I'm going with you."

Inuyasha was about to tell her she couldn't, but it didn't sound dangerous at all. He had faced mages before and they were nothing to be feared. They would throw a few fireballs around, burn nothing because of the Fire Rat and they would be done for. "Fine, but I'm not caring you."

"I think I'll come along as well, and old woman wants to see more of this world." Kaede spoke.

"Come on old hag, you'll slow us down." Inuyasha jumped in.

Catherine watched in horror as the room turned into a war of words about who was to go. She couldn't believe how foolish Shantou had been to entrust ending a war on these creatures. The more they fought the more she realized why they were lesser beings.

When it was finally finished the traveling party consisted of; Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, Catherine, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomoru. Rin would tend to Miroku and Sango's children, along with Shippo, Jaken, and Kohaku who would look after the village.

"Just like old times." Kagome smiled to Sango.


	3. The Journey Begins

It's been a while since my last update, I've been working on tweaking the first two chapters, I have a habit of doing that until I'm satisfied, I can't say there won't be a few more spelling corrections, but I'm happy with the first two, and so here is the third. The fourth will be posted shorty, thank you for the encouragement, and reviews keep em coming.

* * *

><p>Once everything had been put into place for Sango and Miroku's children it was time to head out. Everyone looked to Catherine who was the only one who knew where they were going.<p>

"So where are we off too?" Miroku asked looking puzzled as Catherine dug around inside of a small bag.

"Central Empire, but we aren't walking, I've a faster way." Catherine held out a small cube shinning of green light. "Everyone place your finger on the cube."

Kagome put her finger on the cube, instantly she felt as if she had been flatten, drank through a bendy straw, twisted into a pretzel and shot out cannon. When she finally felt normal she fell to her knees and vomited.

The others had similar experiences except for Sesshomoru who seemed completely unfazed by the Tesseract. Not knowing exactly how the angel came to possess such an item as use of them was completely banned by the Great Lords years ago and a protective seal was suppose to be in place to prevent their use.

"I'm so sorry, It never crossed my mind that none of you had ever tessered before." Catherine felt horrible and knew she had probably just cost them a day so that they could recover.

Inuyasha lay on his side gasping for breath, unbearable pain pulsing from his who body. "What the hell did you do it us?"

Sesshomoru was embarrassed for Inuyasha, even though he was only a half demon he should at least be able to hide the pain better. "It's a Tesseract; it's a very basic form of teleportation. It requires much less of the user's energy, but forces the body to endure complete dematerialization." He then shot a glair at Catherine, "use of them is banned and punishable by death."

Catherine locked eyes with Sesshomoru, waiting for him to strike at her. "It was the fastest and safest way to travel to the central lands. It would have taken months to travel this far by any other means."

Kaede being the first to compose herself set in to break the tension, "well I'm most grateful we didn't have to walk the whole way."

"Agreed, but could we rest awhile before we do anything else." Sango piped in, much to the agreement of the rest of the group.

Sesshomoru shrugged, he had no interest in staying with them any longer, he would seek out and kill these mages by himself, "Go home, I'll finish this myself." He said as he walked off.

Now able to stand, but still fighting back the urge to fall, Inuyasha could only call out, "where do you think you're going, they are going to tear you apart." Though he didn't believe in the slightest these mages could even scratch Sesshomoru, he couldn't get past why his brother would come with them.

Sesshomoru walked a few miles in silence debating whether to rush in and kill the mages one by one, or to wait and kill them all at once. First he wanted to see how powerful they actually were, no need looking foolish by underestimating them.

* * *

><p>Catherine stood around watching everyone slowly regain their strength. "I think it's best if we set up camp here tonight. With Sesshomoru not with us anymore and Inuyasha still shaken we don't have any means of defense."<p>

Kagome couldn't help it agreeing, they were completely unprepared for anything they may run across, but more importantly they didn't know anything about where they were.


End file.
